


"why do you trust me?"

by sober



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Short, i just really like it when rick is caring, it's just fluff, melts my heart, theres no smut, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sober/pseuds/sober
Summary: "i... don't know."





	"why do you trust me?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

“Why do you trust me?”

You awoke to find Rick staring right at you, his eyes yearning for an answer.

The question startled you. This wasn’t like Rick at all. He’s supposed to be nonchalant and uncaring. You’ve been dating for four months, and you’ve never seen him look so vulnerable.

“Rick, are you okay?”

“Why do you trust me?” He repeated. “I just waltzed into your life and you know nothing about me, but I know everything about you. You do realize that with every second you spend with me, you could be risking your life?”

“Rick--” 

“Baby, please. Please just answer my question.”

It was the middle of the night, in your apartment, the two of you naked in the same bed. How were you supposed to react?

“Rick," you managed to squeak out. 

"I... don't know.”

“[Y/N], I-”

“I don’t know, Rick. I don’t know why I trust you. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help myself.”

“...Do you hate me? Do you think your life would be better than it is right now if I hadn’t shown up?”

You’re really starting to worry now. Does he have a fever or something? He’s never really cared about you like this -- heck, for the first three weeks you two had sex, it was all heavy sub/dom. He used you like a ragdoll and kicked you out after he was satisfied. You don’t know where any of this is coming from.

“Rick, listen. Even if you nuked Earth I couldn’t hate you. Even if you killed my entire family I couldn’t hate you. It sounds unhealthy and it is unhealthy. I know my attraction to you is unhealthy, but I can’t not love you. I love you and every second I spend with you, even if it means I’m risking my life doing so.” You turned over, your back facing Rick, ready to fall back asleep. “All I want from you is you. I don’t want you to leave.”

“Baby…”

You started to doze off when you felt the warm embrace of his two skinny, loving arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest. 

You wanted to stay like this forever.

“I love you.”


End file.
